Silver Heart
by Alia D
Summary: All actions have consequences. Cause and effect, Riku, said the laughing voice. Cause and effect. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Alia: For those of you who know who I actually am...See! I told you I wasn't dead! I'm still writing. I have a livejournal (will probably completely remove my website and post all my stuff there) and lately I've kept myself busy with new ideas like this one. So go check that out. For those of you who have never read my stuff before ever...Hi! I'm Alia! And I wanted to try out something in Kingdom Hearts!

Don't expect this to be updated on a regular basis. Not only am I bad with that but I'm still recovering from some issues. I need to work on my HP stories too. As much as I like KH, I love HP more. And I have way too many ideas unfinished.

Now being my first KH story, this is gonna suck, be generic, cause headaches when I get something wrong so please be nice. I tried okay.

Let me also state that this is YAOI (such a lovely word) which means boys kissing boys (all of whom are smexy) so if you don't like this don't whine at me. I'll give it to my best friend and she can be evil when she puts her mind to it. (shivers in fear)

So read and review. Seriously review. I don't know if I should continue this or not. This is a test drive so to speak.

Title: The Silver Heart  
Author: Alia D  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Rating: PG for now  
Warnings: bad humor, vague hints of child abuse  
Summary: Years later, Riku's secret is revealed as something is learned about Sora. All actions have consequences. _"Cause and effect, Riku," said the laughing voice. "Cause and effect."  
_Author's Notes: This is gonna suck so bad. I'll be sure to put up chapter too very soon! So you can laugh at that too.

**The Silver Heart**

_"What did you do, Riku?" _

The silver haired boy stared silently at the figure's shadow before him. His eyes remained on the ground. He didn't answer.

"What did you do?" The whisper seemed to echo despite their surroundings.

* * *

Laughter rang high through the air as the group of teenagers walked along the beach. Usually, it was because the group was having fun playing whatever they were in the mood for but this time... The group's amusement was pointed at a certain brunette keybearer. 

Sora pouted as the laughter of his friends grew louder. Kiari was kind enough to giggle, but Selphie, Tidus and Wakka were nearly rolling on the floor. Sora didn't seem to think it was that funny, but he guessed that he kind of had it coming. He didn't think Riku would get so mad. All he said was that he could kick Riku's butt any day of the week.

He didn't think that Riku would kick his butt because of it!

Sora wiped the wet bangs from his face as he glared up at the smug older boy that was standing on the beach perfectly dry. "That's no fair, Riku!"

"All's fair in love and war, Sora." Riku raised an eyebrow. "Besides, I thought you could and I quote, "Kick Riku's butt all over the island with one hand tied behind my back!" End quote."

Sora gaped as Kiari's giggles turned into uproarious laughter. The girl had to turn away from Sora so that he wouldn't see her face. Tidus and Wakka holding on to each other for support. Wakka was sliding out of his friend's hold to the ground with tears in his eyes. Selphie was trying her absolute best to stop her laughter, but some unflattering snorts displayed her lack of success.

"RIKU!" Sora practically screamed at his friend. He threw up one arm up out of the blue water and wagged his fist at his best friend. Water sprayed slightly from his wet sleeves as he moved. "You big jerk! My voice doesn't sound like that at all!" Sora's face had turned beet red when Riku raised his voice to a high squeak to portray Sora.

"Yes it does. It's always sounded that way. Right Kiari?" Riku asked, pitching his voice high again as he asked the question. He smirked at Sora.

Kiari shook her head as she tried to ease her laughter. Sora frowned at her. He wasn't sure if she was saying 'No it doesn't sound that way' or 'Please stop making me laugh.' He was really hoping that it was the former. He turned his head back to Riku. "Riku! You big cheater! You wouldn't have won if you hadn't tricked me."

"Now, now, Sora. Don't get upset because you fell for it. Besides, you keep saying that you're so good. You should have known I would toss you in the water."

Sora opened his mouth when he realized that Riku was right. He should have seen the move coming. Especially since he and Riku still sparred often and Riku had used the move before. Muttering under his breath, Sora crossed his arms as he trudged out of the water. "I still say it's not fair."

"Oh grow up, Sora!" exclaimed Riku with complete exasperation. "Stop being a drama queen."

"I am not a drama queen!" Sora grumbled loudly, sticking his tongue out at the older boy.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Of course not." He tilted his head to the side and grinned. "Although, you might not look half bad in a dress." Sora's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock.

Kiari shook her head as Riku winked at her. They were always like this. No one could ever say the group got very bored. "That's enough, Riku!" she said still giggling.

"RIKU!" Yelled Sora who suddenly looked murderous. He ran and launched himself at his friend determined to take him down. Wakka and Tidus started cheering the two on while Selphie ran over to Kiari.

She giggled. "Boys are always so silly! Riku and Sora are always teasing each other."

Kiari nodded. "But they've been doing it for years. They're just like that I guess."

Sora continued charging after Riku like a wild bull for a few more minutes before realizing that it was getting him no where. His silver haired friend would simply move smoothly to the side and let Sora rush past him. After that, Sora decided to use the fighting and experience he had learned over his past adventures.

Riku smirked when he realized that Sora was finally ready to play a bit more seriously. He barely flinched when Sora barreled into him, sending both tumbling into the sand. Not a second later were they both on their feet, punching and kicking and trying their best to win over the other boy.

Kiari and Selphie, giggling at their friends' rambunctious behavior, headed toward Wakka and Tidus. The two boys were talking about Sora.

"It's been years since he was this close to keeping up with Riku. He even wins half the time."

"Things sure have changed, ya?"

Tidus nodded. "They used to be this good when they were younger, but then Sora went all weird on us and changed."

Wakka rolled his eyes. "But that was years ago, ya? Besides, Sora wasn't all that nice back then either!"

Kiari frowned when she heard that. "What's that suppose to mean! Sora has always been nice!" She said defensively.

Selphie quickly interfered. She didn't want Wakka upsetting Kiari, especially since the girl had such a crush on Sora. "He doesn't mean it like that, Kiari!" Selphie said, jumping in front of the girl and waving her hands frantically.

"Then what does he mean?" asked the red head. She glanced at Riku and the object of their conversation.

The other girl dropped her eyes for a moment before glancing at the boys. Both ignored the look. Selphie stuck her tongue out at them before turning to Kiari. "Well, uh..." She fumbled with how to organize her words. "It was before you came, Kiari. Around the time that Sora's dad left."

Wakka and Tidus snapped to attention when she said that and Tidus glared at her. "Selphie! Did't we all promise not to mention that ever again?"

Kiari blinked in surprise. She had never really heard anything about Sora's father. She had asked one day while they were playing, but Sora hadn't heard a word. Riku, however... Kiari gasped silently. Riku had been furious when she'd mentioned it. He simply told her that something had happened to Sora's father and never to bring it up. It would only hurt the boy.

/So his father left him and his mother? That's why Riku didn't want me to say anything?/

Selphie cringed and rung her hands over the scolding looks from her friends. It was a good thing Riku and Sora were so into their wrestling. "Well, I had to give a good date!" She twirled on her heel to face Kiari again. "Anyway, Sora was the same then as he is now except he used to fight a lot more andthereweredayshewouldgetreallyreallyREALLYmeanbuthedoesn'tdothatanymoreandheusedtobe sadandmeanandthenhisdaddisappearedandhechangedandgotreallyreallynicesohe'sthewayheisnow! See!" Selphie grinned.

Kiari, Tidus and Wakka stared at her for a long moment before a frustrated yell caught the attention of the confused teenagers.

Riku had Sora pinned to the ground on his stomach, the brunette's face was buried in the warm sand. Every few seconds, Sora would lift his head up for air and a chance to yell at Riku. The older boy sat calmly on Sora's back with a smirk and he kept the boy's arms in a hold.

"RIKU! LET ME GO!"

"As soon as you calm down and call me Master Riku." He replied innocently. Wakka burst into laughter to Sora's chagrin.

"No way! I'm not calling you anything but a cheating jerk!"

"Why, Sora? I'm hurt that you would think such a thing. So I'll just have to sit here a bit longer for you until you're convinced."

"Riku!" whined Sora as he frantically kicked his legs trying to get some leverage.

Tidus tapped Kiari on the shoulder getting her attention. "It's nothing to worry about Kiari. It was years ago and long before you came to the Islands. Sora's dad was a jerk so Sora echoed him sometimes. It changed when he left. So don't worry about it."

She smiled and nodded. "Alright." /As long as Sora's happy./

"Help!"

Kiari started laughing as she watched Selphie, Wakka and Riku start burying Sora in the sand. Riku turned and smiled. "Hurry up, you two! You have to help plan the sand castle!"

Sora's eyes went wide. "Kiari! Help!!!"

TBC

Alia: Okay, so tell me what you think. You probably don't have an opinion yet but you'll like the next chapter better. See what my diabolical mind has come up with. And my livejournal addy: alia-d .livejournal. com/ So...yeah. REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Alia: Yes, I know I posted the other chapter like a day ago, but no one can really see what the story is about so far and you guys need to get a bit of a hint! It'd be stupid just to leave ya hanging. Now, prepare to be confused. I still am.

Title: The Silver Heart  
Author: Alia D  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: vague hints of child abuse, language, angst, sap?  
Summary: Years later, Riku's secret is revealed as something is learned about Sora. All actions have consequences. _"Cause and effect, Riku," said the laughing voice. "Cause and effect."  
_Author's Notes: Yeah. I know I posted the other one like yesterday but you need to at least get a glimpse of what's up, right? By the way, I have no beta. Sorry for any mistakes.

Silver Heart 2

_"You'll never leave me, right Riku?" Sora bit his lower lip nervously as he looked at the other boy. _

The seven year old silver haired boy sat across from him with a small smile playing on his lips. Riku's gentle eyes were focused solely on Sora, despite their shadowed surroundings. The boy's hands were slowly rubbing warmth into his bare feet. Like Sora, Riku was in pajamas.

"Of course not. I promised I wouldn't." He shook his head. Sora could tell the boy thought the question was silly.

"Even when I'm bad?" he asked hesitantly. Riku had been angry after the fight he'd had with Wakka. He hadn't even spoken to Sora after seeing the bruise on the older boy's face.

Riku seemed to know what he was talking about. He raised a hand and ruffled Sora's wild hair. "Even when you're bad. Besides, it's not often when you get really mad."

Sora quieted for a minute and stared at his friend. He wanted to believe that but Sora knew that if Riku wasn't nearby the slightest thing would set Sora's temper off. Sora's eyes turned even sadder causing Riku to stare at his friend in concern before leaning forward.

"You're my best friend. I'd never leave you," said Riku as he hugged the other boy.

"You..." Sora blushed. Puppy eyes dropped to his twisting fingers before looking back at Riku. "You love me don't you?"

"Of course," was the automatic answer.

Sora frowned, not particularly happy with that. He'd see two different types of love. There was his family's love and Riku's family's love. He wanted what he saw between Riku's parents and Riku. Not what he saw at home.

Shifting forward quickly, Sora pressed a dry kiss to Riku's cheek, surprising the beautiful boy. Riku blushed and raised a hand to his cheek. "S-sora?"

The brunette grinned. Riku was older but sometimes... "I love you too Riku." Sora declared. "And we'll always be together."

Riku smiled and nodded. "Yes. And we'll protect each other no matter what." There was something in Riku's eyes that Sora didn't quite understand but he trusted completely.

A determined gleam shone in Sora's own eyes. "Yeah. Always." He leaned forward again, much to a blushing Riku's surprise, and puckered his lips.

A sudden angry roar startled both boys. It sounded like something from a lion, but was very different. Sora watched Riku's head snap to the side and his eyes widen. A pale, frightened face turned back to Sora. The younger boy couldn't hear what his best friend shouted at him, but he could read the words on Riku's lips.

"RUN, SORA!"

* * *

Sora snapped up from the wall of the cave, his scream stuck in his throat and a hand automatically going to his chest. He curled over into himself, scared, no, terrified at something he didn't understand. 

Blinking frantically, Sora threw himself back against the cave wall breathing heavily as he stared out into the slowly dimming light around him. "What was that?" he whispered to himself as he slowly regained his composure. His brows furrowed in confusion as he tried to recall the more than half forgotten dream.

All Sora could remember was that one moment of intense fear before waking. That and something else. Sora pressed his shaky hand to his lips. He'd kissed someone, or he'd been kissed. /Kairi?/ Sora wondered. /Is she in danger?/

Confused, and growing more worried by the moment, Sora stood unsteadily and headed toward home. He didn't know where Kairi was and found himself needing to talk to the girl quickly.

* * *

"Kairi!" 

The red headed girl turned around with a smile. She'd been just about to leave the dock and head home. She raised a hand and waved at the boat headed toward her. "Sora!"

The boy grinned at seeing her safe and sound. His heart beat a little faster as she moved to meet him. Sora loved how Kairi was always happy to see him, always greeting him with her beautiful smile. Riku had been right. Sora was lucky to have a girlfriend like Kairi. She was perfect to him and for him.

"She always makes you smile" is what Riku had told him when he had planned to confess to Kairi. And since Riku was usually right, Sora didn't find any excuse to argue with his friend.

"I thought you'd be home by now." Kairi stepped closer to Sora.

The boy blushed and cleared his throat. He raised a hand and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh yeah. I was suppose to be home an hour ago." He laughed. "I fell asleep in our cave."

"Riku didn't wake you?" she asked. Riku and Sora were usually together after all. Their relationship grew even closer after Riku returned from the darkness, although there were times Riku would become very distant with him. It had happened again lately, but everyone put that down to him giving her and Sora space for their new relationship.

Sora sighed. "I was a bit sore that he won earlier. He said he'd let me have my space to sulk." He pouted and muttered, "I don't sulk."

Kairi giggled. She kissed Sora on the cheek and smiled at the goofy grin on his face. "It's alright, Sora. Besides, you're cute when you sulk."

"Hey!" Sora lunged at Kairi only for her to take off running toward her home, leaving her boyfriend to run after her.

Of course, neither saw the figure heading away from the happy scene.

* * *

Sitting in the sand, hidden by the shadow of the Paopu fruit tree, Riku stared out silently in the ocean. His right knee was pulled up to his chest while his other leg was sprawled out in front of him. His right hand was buried in the sand beside him, clenched in a tight fist. The skin was slowly giving way to the sharp nails, but this went unnoticed to the silver haired boy.

Riku's unfocused eyes watched the repetitive beat of the ocean waves as the pushed and pulled the salty water toward land. The chilled air blew over Riku's bare arms but garnered no response from the boy, except the involuntary rise of goosebumps from his skin. Even as the wind picked up around him, Riku didn't pay attention to the silver strands that whipped into his face, a few nearly striking into his eyes.

His attention was focused inward and so entirely concentrated that nothing else would catch the young man's attention for some time. It was a desperate attempt of Riku's that often repeated itself but today had to be the absolute worst of it all. A clench of a jaw was the only movement made as Riku continued to fix things.

It was stupid really, but he knew he had to try something. Because all he was getting out of the situation was more hurt added on to the emotional pain he was suffering from. Yet at the same time, he was grateful for it.

If Riku just concentrated on the constricting pain in his chest, then he wouldn't have to worry about the rest that had followed. He wouldn't have to worry about the sad gasp of pain that would escape from him. He wouldn't have to worry about the wet feeling growing in his eyes, or the stuffy feeling that would clog up his throat.

He wouldn't have to worry about the feeling of running into the ocean and never coming out of the water and it's soft lullabies. He wouldn't have to worry about the reason he was feeling this way and how it always made the pains before it that much worse.

Riku didn't want to breakdown. He had after all accepted it before anything had been realized and made concrete. So he shouldn't be crying over a broken heart or an unrequited love. It was ridiculous really.

The wind picked up more this time and a soft thud was heard behind Riku, and a little to his left. Although his eyes remained unfocused, his attention was caught by the noise. Moving his head slowly, as if time was shifting around him, Riku turned to see a star shaped fruit that had fallen from the tree.

He smiled bitterly. Even when he'd been little, he'd known who he wanted to share that fruit with. He'd even told his parents once, garnering a wide eyed look from his dad and a grin from his mom. A strong optimistic child, he always believed that things would work out with his silly dream of him being with Sora forever.

Of course things never do work out well. Especially not in the way he'd imagined.

Finally back in touch with the world, Riku sighed, reached back, and picked up the bruised fruit. He stared at it, letting his thumb run over the curves and edges. "And to think," he whispered, his voice slightly hoarse, "I had such great hopes for you." He shook his head.

There weren't many things Riku wished he could change. There was one big thing, such as him going to darkness, but that situation had been uncontrollable. A series of unfortunate events one could say. But Riku did regret never letting Sora know that he had romantic feelings for the brunette. No way would Riku mention it now. It would only screw with Sora's head and emotions.

Riku couldn't bring himself to do that. Sora looked so happy now that he and Kairi were together. No reason to drag Riku's issues into the light.

He did realize that he would always be with Sora. Even when they were older and had their own lives, when Sora married Kairi, and Riku continued to live alone. He and Sora would always be together even if they were just friends. Besides, he'd always have a part of Sora. Riku snorted at the thought and rubbed his chest. Oh yes, he'd always have a part of Sora to love and cherish, even if it only caused him pain and made him want more.

The teenager stood, not bothering to brush the sand from his clothes. Aqua eyes peered down at the fruit that Riku shifted to hold in both hands. Using his thumb and forefinger, Riku pulled off a piece of the paopu fruit. Blowing off any sand that may have remained on the fruit, he ate the small piece with a small smile. His eyes changed quickly as he swallowed and looked down at the rest of the fruit.

"I don't suppose," he whispered painfully over the wind, "that I need you." Riku then tilted his head to the side with an amused smile that lacked enthusiasm. "But maybe..." He stopped and snorted. "What a stupid idea." He stared out into the ocean.

The weight of the fruit seemed to grow heavier in his hand the longer he held it. Shaking his head, still rather taken back at the hopelessly romantic idea that had made it's way into his head, Riku lifted the fruit and let his arm fall back over his shoulder.

"This is stupid. But seeing what love has made me do over the years..."

Riku let the paopu fruit fly into the air, and then out into the ocean waters. He knew it wouldn't go anywhere. Probably just sink to the bottom, killing his foolish hope with it. But maybe, one day it would get to someone meant to love Riku. Not as a friend but as a lover. Maybe he wouldn't be alone.

The pain in his chest amplified for a moment before dying. Riku turned and headed home.

TBC

Alia: That last part was so sappy but I had to write it. I just really felt for Riku. Now REVIEW!!! Come on. You know you want to.


End file.
